The design and the arrangement of such trays in the cooling spaces of cooling appliances are known in a number of different variants. The trays serve, independently of their specific configuration, for the receiving of the product to be cooled or to be frozen, with the latter naturally being able to be goods of the most varied shapes and sizes. Previously known trays frequently have a non-variable, largely smooth surface which serves as a support for all of the goods placed in independently of the shape and size of the product to be cooled or to be frozen.